A Honeymoon In Australia
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Stevie and Alex have visitors. Andy and Nina take a honeymoon trip with their children. COMBINING TWO AMAZING SHOWS and TWO PERFECT COUPLES simple one shot


**A/N: This was a challenge by TL22 to combine my two fav couples from Everwood and McLeod's Daughters. So this is my brain baby. =)**

**I think the timeline should be about right, it's about six months off, I think. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

"Where do you want to go?" Andy asked Nina, as they cuddled closely on the couch.

The wedding had been beautiful. A simple but elegant event in Everwood, surrounded by their family and friends. Everyone in Everwood had been both surprised and elated about their getting together and did not question the quick wedding that followed. Jake had returned to L.A and had called Nina and Sam to tell them that he was happy back in his old practise, he was making profits and he now had his masters degree in addictions counselling. He missed Nina but he was happy being home in L.A where he belonged and he was happy that Nina was married to Andy. She had never sounded happier being with him.

"I don't care," she smiled happily.

He looked down at her folded in his arms and he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Andy Brown finally had Nina Feeney-Brown in his life, wholly and completely. He didn't just see her when either one of them needed a listening ear. He didn't just see her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. He didn't just see her when she was with Jake. He was hers now and he'd never been happier.

"No suggestions at all?" he grinned. "Paris. New York."

Nina laughed. "As long as I'm with you, Andy. It doesn't matter to me. Well, what about you? Isn't there somewhere you always wanted to go and have never been?"

"Australia," he stated matter-of-factly.

Nina snapped her head around to look at him. "Australia! Really? With kangaroos and the deadliest creatures in the world?"

"Well, yeah. I always liked to live dangerously."

Nina laughed. "Okay. Australia it is. Sam and Delia?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I was thinking if it was okay with you…"

"I love you, Andy."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

Nina touched his face. "You want to take them with us? I know you well. You're my best friend."

Andy nodded. "You're mine, Nina. You've always been mine."

Nina kissed him softly on the lips and Andy's world became centred on Nina.

***EVERWOOD*CROSSOVER McLEOD'S*DAUGHTERS***

As the Brown family collected their bags from the luggage area in the airport, Delia and Sam were nipping at each other. The plane ride had been a long one and they still had another hour and half in the car to get to their destination.

"Sam, enough!" Nina snapped. "Grab your backpack."

Sam grabbed his bag from his mother and pulled a face at Delia as she moved passed him.

Another half an hour and they had hired a car. Andy typed in the address into the cars GPS and followed the directions. The kids had settled down and Nina was happily looking out the window at the passing scenery. Australia was a beautiful place. The air was clean. The landscapes were magnificent and the country was homey.

Andy reached a hand across the car and entwined his fingers around hers. Nina looked over at him, a happy and content smile etched across her face. No words were needed. He knew she was happy and he wanted to spend the rest of his life keeping her that happy.

***EVERWOOD*CROSSOVER*McLEOD'S DAUGHTERS***

"They're here!" Stevie announced excitedly, as she heard the sound of a car pulling up outside.

Stevie ran outside, Grace, Alex, Taylor, Patrick and Regan following in a trail behind. Charlotte ran to catch up. It was her visiting weekend. She was nearly seven years old.

A tall bearded man was just stepping out of the car.

"Red!" he waved. She ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. It had been too long.

"It's good to see you, too, Red." The man beamed.

Alex stood back watching the bearded man with curiosity. He seemed to be the type to swoop in and steal a good woman away with his perfect charm. The thing was, Alex had just made Stevie his own. He had just married her and he'd returned from Argentina and they were finally getting their life on track. There was no way he was going to sit back and watch some American bloke come along and take her away.

"You right there, mate, that's my woman."

The man released Stevie and looked Alex up and down. "This must be Alex."

"I am. Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

Andy looked back at Stevie. "Am I a mystery?"

Stevie nodded. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Andy nodded. "Or make your husband, jealous."

Stevie laughed. "That's always fun too. Alex, this is my cousin, Andy. Andy my husband, Alex."

Alex laughed uncomfortably, slipping one arm around Stevie's waist and extending his other to Andy Brown. "Right. Cousin. Sorry, mate."

"No offense taken, Alex. It's nice to meet you. Red and I haven't seen each other in years, not since we were little kids."

A beautiful blonde woman stepped out of the passenger's side. Andy turned to look at her with a wide smile. "This is my wife, Nina. And the two kids stepping out are our children, Sam and Delia."

Everyone else exchanged greetings and smiles.

"How do you like Australia so far?" Stevie asked Nina.

"Beautiful."

"Wait til you see the snakes in the toilet?" Taylor teased.

Delia's face drained of colour and Sam's smile widened. "Cool!"

"Don't touch it," Nina warned.

Everyone laughed.

The kids instantly congregated together, laughing and running around the farm. Charlotte showed Delia and Sam the horses and Delia was memorized, suddenly missing her horse back home. The one that her father FINALLY brought her after four years.

Andy and Nina chatted animatedly with everyone else, walking around the farm and seeing the ropes. It was a different world from Everwood, Colorado. Exciting. Fun. Dangerous. The perfect spot for a honeymoon and a catch up with relatives you haven't seen for years.

**Just a piece of happy fluff… hope you liked it. =)**


End file.
